Lafayette Escadrille
by stevebond1990
Summary: When Voldemort learned of the Prophesy, he took extreme measures to ensure his continued dominance, measures that failed. Due to another unlikely incident Humanity has turned it's attention to the stars, aware of an impending threat that eclipses Voldemort. Harry Potter has decided to meet this new threat by joining the new Earth Starfleet, and flying with Lafayette Escadrille.


Lafayette Escadrille

_5__th__ December 1999_

_It's been thirty years since an extra-solar human spacecraft landed in northern Canada, thirty years since Canada, Britain, Australia, India and France decided to take that craft and build our own, and to build our own version of its carrier._

_It's been 18 years since the Dark Lord completed a ritual that banished his enemies from the Earth and 4 years since the new Starfleet found us here on Terra Nova. _

_It turns out that by banishing his enemies the dark lord banished so many witches and wizards the British Magical Community virtually disappeared overnight, allowing the French wipe out his supporters without civilian casualties._

_The Dark Lord himself escaped the attack, which is why Dumbledore constantly pressured both me and Neville to train to defeat him, but frankly I don't care._

_It's been six weeks since I graduated from the Academy and I've been assigned to the Battlecarrier Lexington as a Python pilot, tomorrow I leave for the orbital Shipyard. Dumbledore keeps showing up to insist that I join the Aurors and _'to abandon this foolish muggle idea'_, the fool just doesn't understand that we can no longer afford to ignore our non-magical counterparts, especially if the '_threat'_ is real._

"What are you doing?" An amused feminine voice asked. Harry looked around to find his girlfriend Serina Black standing in the doorway of his billet.

"Writing in my journal," Harry replied, writing a last paragraph about how his parents were proud of him but disappointed that he was assigned to one of the Lexington's squadron's which would be going on an extended extra-solar cruise within the month and they wouldn't be able to keep in touch.

"Well hurry up, Neville and Hermione are waiting in the mess to celebrate before they head off," Serina said, walking over to Harry's bunk and lying down.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again," Harry muttered, trying to ignore the sight of his voluptuous girlfriend in the corner of his eye, "we are all assigned to the same ship; heck we'll talk to them every day seeing as Neville's going to be an LSO and Hermione a Comm officer and us in _Lafayette Escadrille,_" he pointed out as he finished writing.

"You do know that _he_ won't leave us alone, don't you?" Serina said, worried.

"Yes, but he has to catch up to us first," Harry said as he returned his journal and his pen to his footlocker and reset the security, "It's been nearly twenty years, the Ministry has pulled its act together. They'll know when he comes and will be ready for him.

Harry went to the door and locked it, "Do you think we'll meet the Cylons?" he asked her.

This was why he'd joined the fleet instead of the Aurors, taking out Voldemort wouldn't matter if they were attacked by the Cylons, who seemed convinced that they were a part of the Colonies of Kobol and therefore saw them as equally responsible for the other twelve tribes actions against them.

After all, there's no point in fighting a dark wizard when a race of robots will just wait until you finish fighting each other before lobbing nuclear ordinance at you from beyond orbit.

"I don't know," Serina answered truthfully, while she'd mostly inherited her father's carefree character she was always quick to understand the full gravity of any situation, "if we find them, it will be after they attack the Colonials, and both sides will be looking for us either expecting us to adopt them and take care of their problems and recover their homes, or to submit to their occupation."

"Neither of which is good for us," Harry muttered.

"Come on, we'd better get to the party," Harry said, shooting Serina his infamous grin, which made her smile and jump up and run out of the room through the now open door.

Tomorrow would be a busy day as the graduates from the Terra Nova Naval Academy received their first assignments and took their posts on the newest warships in Earth's fledgling Starfleet.


End file.
